


spice it up

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: being immortal isn't as fun as it sounds.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	spice it up

“You’re  _ ancient _ .”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “You’re only two years younger,” He holds the phone out, huffing as Sehun easily helps him set up the GPS. “And we’re both ancient, if that’s the case.”

They’re on the brand new couch. Junmyeon’s head on Sehun’s lap, his phone in both of his hands but resting on his chest, his chin folding in itself as he looks at his phone. Sehun is just watching Junmyeon use the phone, occasionally playing with Junmyeon’s freshly re-coloured black hair. It doesn’t seem like his hair was blond just yesterday. Sehun is considering changing his hair colour too, if he can make it look normal again.

Sehun scoffs at Junmyeon’s words. He stops playing with Junmyeon’s hair. “I know how to use technology, that doesn’t make me ancient, hyung.”

“I just struggle with typing,” Junmyeon mutters. “Besides, I helped you with your laptop yesterday.”

“You still slip up and use old words, which new people don’t understand.”

Junmyeon gasps, offended. “Hey! It’s called slip up for a reason!”

Sehun rolls his eyes. He starts combing Junmyeon’s hair absently as Junmyeon continues to look at various restaurants near their new apartment.

“I didn’t thank you for the laptop,” Sehun says. He squeezes Junmyeon’s soft cheek with his other hand. “Thank you for fixing the laptop, Junmyeon-hyung~”

“Nuh-uh,” Junmyeon pulls himself up, and turns to Sehun with a grin on his face. “That’s not how we discussed to express gratitude.”

Junmyeon knows how cheesy (and possibly dumb) their new way is, but living for hundreds and hundreds of years can become depressing, they need change from it once a routine is set, to 'spice things up'. 

Sehun pouts. “That starts from today?”

“Yes!” Junmyeon wiggles closer, pulls Sehun closer by hooking two fingers in his t-shirt. He giggles when Sehun instantly closes his eyes. “You had a problem a second ago. Wow, you’re becoming fickle-”

Sehun kisses Junmyeon on the lips. “You talk a lot, hyung.”

“Well,” Junmyeon shrugs, moves to straddle Sehun’s lap. “If you do more kissing, I can talk less.”

He presses his lips against Sehun’s before Sehun can complain. Junmyeon moves his arms past Sehun’s shoulders, reaches as low as he can on Sehun’s back, and makes him arch a little. Sehun obliges easily, which makes their chests flush against each other. Junmyeon shifts his hands into Sehun’s black hair, caressing it, tugging carefully.

Junmyeon shudders as Sehun wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. Sehun easily moves to the edge of the couch, to adjust Junmyeon on top of him. He tongues at his small fang, then bares it to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tilts Sehun’s head for a better angle, groaning at the sight of the adorable little fang. He kisses it, teasing licks it. (Yup, there it is -- Sehun’s cock is hardening against his thigh.)

“I love your small fang,” Junmyeon licks it again, chuckling. “It’s so cute.”

Sehun bites on Junmyeon’s bottom lip in rebuttal. “Don’t call it cute, it’s sharper than any vampire in this town! I used to skin food with this!”

Junmyeon silences Sehun’s more reasons, drowns them with his kisses, his tongue poking out once in a while. Junmyeon rolls his hips against Sehun’s, only to be stopped by Sehun’s hand on his stomach.

“Why?” Junmyeon whines between the kisses.

Sehun presses a hard kiss against Junmyeon’s lips. “We have to check out the apartment in two hours.”

“ _ Two _ hours--”

“It’s an hour of ride, hyung,” Sehun rubs Junmyeon’s stomach comfortingly. “Without traffic.”

Junmyeon grunts. “Fine. But we’re continuing this.”

“That is, if you aren’t too tired, grandpa.”

“Says the guy who complained about stairs yesterday.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's unbeta'd,,,,,,,,, i honestly have no idea how this is. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU DID/DIDN'T LIKE IN THE FIC !!!!!!!!!! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS VERY WELCOME!!!
> 
> (my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) and [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims) if you'd like to talk <3)


End file.
